Watchers
by HBKDEANRKO
Summary: Sequel to Watching You, Watching Me. Jensen's life has settled to near perfection for him and Arandi then everything starts to fall apart as Jensen loses control and a very familiar figure inserts himself into their lives.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The Winchester's are not now or will ever be mine, tragic I know.

This is the sequel to Watching You, Watching Me that I got so many requests for, honestly I get more PMs than I do reviews go figure.

WATCHERS

"Dude really you can't possibly still be reading fan fiction." Jensen said as he flicked Jared in the back of the head with his finger.

"I'm bored when the ladies go shopping." Jared sighed.

"So why didn't you go with?" Jensen asked as he plopped down beside Jared on the floor in the living room.

"Dude have you ever been shopping with Arandi and Jade, the hundred year war took less time."

"They do get a little carried away." Jensen grinned.

"Carried away like a freaking tsunami, it's like they have to try on every dress in existence or die."

"You have to admit finding out that they weren't after us for our money because they made almost as much as we did if not more was a relief." Jensen pointed out leaning in closer to see what Jared was reading.

"Yeah but they go shopping like once a month for clothes how many dresses and high heels do they possibly need." Jared groaned.

"Well I don't know about you Jay but I've ruined a couple of Arandi's dresses cuz I can't wait to get to what's underneath." Jensen bit his lower lip and squirmed a little.

"If your jeans start getting snug you better go to your room and let little Jenny out to play."

"That comes later… well you know what I mean." Jensen grinned goofily.

"TMI Jensen TMI."

"Nope TMI is telling you how I slid my tongue over Arandi's…."

Jared covered Jensen's mouth with two fingers. "Gentlemen do not kiss and tell."

"Not kissing and telling I'm licking and telling." Jensen said into Jared's fingers and then flicked out his tongue.

Jared pulled his hand back as if he had been burned. "Jensen really?"

"What?" Jensen said with wide eyed innocence.

Jared grinned a big 'I got one better' full on dimple grin. "No prob since I'm a gentleman I won't tell you where those fingers have been."

Jensen gagged. "Dude they're sisters isn't that incest or something?"

Jared shrugged and went back to reading and Jensen leaned in again. "What ya readin' cowboy?" He said in a drawl.

"Funny you should say that." Jared chuckled. "In this one you are a world champion bull rider and I'm the new guy in the business and well just say the bull is not the only thing you're riding."

Jensen looked seriously at Jared. "Jay I want to have your children."

"Won't Arandi get upset?"

"She has to learn to share like a good little girl."

"Well in that case let's get the show on the road." Jared wagged his eye brows and leaned into kiss Jensen.

Just as their lips were going to meet Jensen turned his head away. "You wish loser."

"Fucking tease." Jared growled.

They looked at each other and burst into laughter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arandi and Jade made their way to the front door of the house loaded down with bags.

Arandi managed to reach for the knob and let Jade in before and they both stopped to stare at the sight meeting them

Jensen and Jared were both laying on the sofa next to each other and each holding one side of Jared's laptop reading.

"We don't need any help thanks for asking." Jade called out.

Both men did a thumbs up and kept reading.

"Fan fiction?" Arandi asked.

"Yeah baby, I'm a world champion Jared rider." Jensen said his eyes never leaving the screen.

"He sure is." Jared muttered.

"Guys really?" Jade huffed.

"What it's really, really good." Jared whined.

"Jared you're reading stories your fan girls and probably some guys have written about you having mad passionate sex with you best friend."

"Sometimes we don't know each other at first." Jared defended.

"Nope but then we really get to know each other." Jensen cut in.

Arandi started towards the bedroom. "I like the one where Jensen's an assassin and Jared is a crime boss."

Jensen and Jared exchanged glances already planning on hunting that one down.

"The one where Jensen helps Arandi put up the groceries and clothes and gets a blow job that makes him forget his name is a favorite too." She called from the bedroom.

Jensen grinned from ear to ear and was off the sofa so fast Jared didn't even feel him move.

"What do I get?" Jared pouted at Jade.

"To sleep on the bed." She grinned.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jensen lay panting on the bed blinking hard. "Are you sure your last name isn't Hoover?" He croaked.

Arandi grinned. "Not my last name but my nick name is dirt devil."

"Dick devil is more like it." Jensen sighed and pulled Arandi close. "So what can I do for you?"

"I want to go out tonight so I can wear that nice little dress I bought today."

"Not what I meant but ok."

"We can go to Club Night and dance and then you can…" She whispered in his ear.

Jensen did a full body shiver. "Fuck baby…..are you trying to kill me?"

"You complaining mister?"

"Fuck no but I can't wait that long." He rolled over on top of her.

"Baby you just got your brains blown." Arandi smiled.

"Um but I want to hear those little moans you make when I do this…..and this…oh yeah and this."

Arandi moaned.

"Sweet, sweet victory." Jensen breathed into her ear.

"Fucking tease." Arandi groaned arching up against him.

"I love you baby." Jensen murmured.

"I love you too Jensen." Arandi sighed.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Even after the blow and a round of amazing sex with his lady Jensen nearly had to drop a couple of pitchers of ice into his jeans when he saw Arandi in her dress.

It was nearly the same shade of blue as her eyes and it fit her like a glove, hugging every curve to perfection. It made her eyes stand out and if Jensen wasn't already in love with her he'd be falling now.

She had bought a matching casual dress shirt that somehow made his eyes look bluish green and hot according to Arandi and Jared.

"You're not wearing that young lady." Jensen scolded his hands on his hips as he tapped his foot on the floor.

"But I'm wearing it for you daddy." Arandi said in a frilly girl voice sticking the nail of her index finger between her lips and looking at Jensen innocently.

"Arandi baby if you ever want to make it out that door don't do that again." Jensen said his voice low and sexy. He pulled her into a kiss pushing her against the wall running his hands over her body.

"It's bad enough I have to share but now you want me to watch too?" Jared said in a shrill voice.

"I was just making sure the dress was wrinkle free." Jensen breathed his eyes locked on Arandi's.

"With your tongue?" Jade asked with a giggle.

"We should get going." Arandi smiled sweetly ducking under Jensen's arm and heading to the door with Jade.

"Dude calm down your eyes have hard ons." Jared laughed.

"Man that dress should be illegal." Jensen groaned trying to fix himself.

"Probably is in the states." Jared egged it on.

"The things that I want to do her in that dress are illegal in at least forty states." Jensen huffed. "Well buddy it's going to be a long night."

"You'll be fine at least you know who she's going home with." Jared offered.

"I wasn't talking to you Jay." Jensen said taking a deep breath he headed to follow the women.

"Sad day when you rather talk to your dick than your BFF." Jared called out and then followed grinning evilly at the fun he was going to have tonight with Jensen as the target.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

They had gone out to eat first and Jensen laughed at the same time that he glared daggers at the waiter that tripped and fell when he saw the sisters and found out he was waiting on them.

He was pure satiny sugar to the ladies even with Jensen and Jared draped over them.

Every time Jensen saw any other man looking a little too long he would kiss Arandi letting them know that she was with him.

An older man walking by leaned down and whispered to Jensen. "It's called a wedding ring son." He winked and kept on walking.

Jensen choked on his wine.

"What did he say?" Arandi asked.

"He offered me a million dollars to meet him in the bathroom." Jensen told her his eyes moving over her again.

"Baby my eyes are up here." Arandi said lifting his head with a finger.

"So are mine but you don't hear me bragging about it." Jensen threw without missing a beat.

Arandi laughed so hard she snorted and Jensen thought it was precious.

They finished up their meal and headed to leave and Jensen and Jared being the manly men they were kissed their ladies in full view of the wandering eyes that if they had hands would have left a multitude of handprints on their girlfriends asses.

They got some whistles and a couple of show offs but they felt better.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jensen and Arandi kissed while they danced to the slow song that played and Jensen could hardly wait to get back home and this dress was going to have a special place in the closet.

Arandi spun around suddenly. "You did not just palm my ass?" She growled to a guy behind her.

"I thought you were someone else my bad." The man said smugly.

"Yeah that's' fucking believable." Jensen stepped up.

"What are you going to do about it pretty boy?" The man hissed.

"This pretty boy is going to kick your fugly ass." Jensen growled pushing Arandi behind him even though she could wipe the floor with the guy.

Jared was by his side in the next breath.

"Is this your body guard or lover?" The man laughed.

Arandi noticed that people were recognizing the actors and phones were going up all around.

"Jensen we need to go." She pulled him back motioning for him to notice the extra attention that would be all over the internet in minutes.

The second Jensen turned the man shoved him making him fall forward making Arandi fall.

Her head smacked the dance floor audibly and she didn't move.

"Arandi baby." Jensen tried to rouse her and Jade was beside her too.

"Just what I thought fucking pretty boy." The man laughed.

Jensen stood up. "You just went after me when my back was turned you dick and you hit a woman and you can stand there and try to pretend you're so fucking macho?"

The man faltered looking around him and he was getting glares all around as well as his picture taken and videoed.

Jensen looked at Arandi who still hadn't come around he was so furious. He knew he was being videoed so if he did or didn't do something it was going online. He wasn't going to be the coward and he flew at the man clothes lining him sending him straight on his ass choking.

A cheer went through the crowd and Jensen stood over the man giving him the classic level one Dean death glare. "Get the fuck out of here before I decide to fuck you up fifteen ways from Sunday." He growled.

The man scampered away and Jensen went back to Arandi now barely sitting up.

"Jensen my hero." She smiled and winced.

"Easy baby, Jay get the car out front we're going to the hospital." Jensen commanded helping Arandi stand.

"Jensen I just want to go home." Arandi whispered leaning into him.

"We will as soon as a doctor clears you."

Arandi began to argue but she wasn't sure she could handle one Jensen let alone two and she sighed and noticed that people were still filming.

"Jade break out the scrambler."

Jade nodded. "Turn you phone off Jensen." She pulled out what looked like a small flashlight and flicked it like a retractable pen within second the people started to wonder what was wrong with their phones.

"What the hell was that?" Jensen asked headed to the door with Arandi.

"Big brother has access to some wonderful toys; this one scrambles any and all phones, digital cameras, computers, and video equipment within five hundred yards."

"Awesome." Jensen smiled in relief.

"Jensen." Arandi whispered.

"Yeah baby."

"I don't feel so good." She fell against Jensen out cold.

"I better never see that fucking piece of shit again."

''Stand in line." Jade hissed. "Wait till Johnny finds out."

Jensen carried Arandi to the SUV and settled with her in the backseat and they zoomed away.

A figure all in black stood unnoticed in the shadows watching the car leave.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jensen had paced the waiting room so much Jared felt motion sick; it had been a couple of hours since Arandi had been whisked away.

Jade had called Johnny and he sat waiting with them along with Colt and Jace.

Jace was listening to Jade's description of the man that had hurt Arandi and he sketched the face until Jade told him it was the guy.

"Bastard ain't going to know what hit him." Colt muttered.

Jensen turned to Johnny. "I'm sorry I let her get hurt."

"Jenny don't do that to yourself, Jade told me exactly what happened and you did what you could."

Jensen looked far from convinced.

Finally the doctor came through the doors. "Family of Arandi Remington?"

Jensen nearly knocked him over.

"Jensen we are going to name a wing after you if you don't stop being a frequent visitor." The doctor grinned.

"How is she?'

"She has a concussion has thrown up more than once so we're keeping her overnight for observation and go from there."

Jensen groaned having had his share of concussions he knew the misery of churning stomachs, spinning rooms, and monster headaches.

Jensen started to say something when the doctor raised his hand. "Yes I know you will insist on spending the night and since visiting hours were over hours ago I will allow the rest of you a half hour visit."

"Damn right." Jensen muttered.

The doctor shook his head and led the way.

Arandi looked pale and tired as Jensen leaned in to kiss her gently.

"Jensen you don't have to stay."

"I know I don't."

She gave up right away there were still two Jensen's to contend with.

"You rest Arandi no worries alright." Johnny said squeezing her hand.

"I have a concussion you and I know how much rest I'm getting." Arandi huffed in annoyance.

"Sorry kiddo." Colt offered.

The half hour gone before they knew it they headed for the door after kisses and hugs and Jade promised to bring Arandi and Jensen things in the morning.

Jensen sat close to Arandi dozing and every time the nurse came to wake Arandi he wanted to smack them because she would have just barely drifted off to sleep.

Jensen was getting comfortable when a male nurse came in the room.

"They just woke her like fifteen minutes ago." Jensen complained.

"I know I'm giving her something to help her sleep." The nurse said.

Jensen's alarms sounded in his head. "You can't give someone with a concussion sedatives." He stood up and the man was on him.

"If you don't want me to hurt your pretty little slut walk out with me now."

Jensen's heart raced. "What did you give her? I'm not going anywhere until you take out that IV."

"A little something to make sure she never wakes up again." The man laughed gripping Jensen hard. "We have Jared too so what you going to do?"

Arandi's eyes fluttered open. "Jensen?"

"Hey baby I'm going to go make a phone call I'll be right back ok?" Jensen said as calmly as he could and walked forward the man having loosened his grip.

Jensen leaned down to kiss Arandi and in a quick move pulled the IV from her vein but leaving it to look like it was still in.

Arandi felt the motion and her muddled brain processed everything she could.

"Arandi baby I love you." Jensen said and walked out the door with the man at his heels.

Jensen looked desperately towards the nurse's station but the one nurse there had her back to him and he dared not create commotion not knowing if the man really did have Jared or not.

They reached the elevator and got in alone as the doors slid shut Jensen felt the prick in his neck and within seconds his limbs felt heavy and his eyes drooped.

Once outside the man moved him toward a van and pushed him inside when someone else opened the door.

Jensen world faded away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arandi got off the bed the second Jensen left the room and everything was spinning awfully she grabbed onto the IV rack to try to support herself and made the door just as the elevator doors slid shut.

The squeak of the rack made the nurse at the desk turn. "Hey there Miss Remington you shouldn't be out of bed, look you pulled the IV loose."

Arandi backed up. "That male nurse injected something in my IV." Arandi slurred.

"Darling we have no male nurses on this shift."

"He just got in the elevator with my boyfriend." Arandi blinked hard.

The nurse knew Jensen from previous visits and it wasn't like him at all to leave the room, she briskly walked to window looking out into the parking lot just in time to see Jensen practically being carried to a van.

"Son of bitch." She mumbled seeing the male nurse herself.

She turned to face Arandi who crumpled to the floor the nurse diving to keep her from hitting her head again. She started calling out until one of the other nurses stuck her head out of another room.

"Get me help and call the police now, I think Jensen Ackles has just been kidnapped!"

TBC

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading!


	2. SINISTER

SINISTER

Johnny reached for his phone and seeing the hospital on his caller ID he quickly answered as he sat up.

Before he could say a word Arandi's hysterical voice filled his ear.

"Arandi calm down I can't understand a word." Johnny tried grabbing his clothes knowing that for his little sister to be in this state it wasn't good.

"They took Jensen." She said over and over again.

"Who did?"

"If I fucking knew that wouldn't I be telling you already?" Arandi screeched.

"Arandi this can't be good for your head." Johnny did his best to get dressed while still on the phone.

"A man dressed as a male nurse came in my room tried to poison me and took Jensen, Jensen saved my life by pulling the IV where the man couldn't see."

At the word poison Johnny was seeing red and banging on Colt and Jace's doors. "I'm on my way sis just be calm for Jensen ok?"

"Yeah ok but hurry and Johnny I think you better be the one to tell Jared."

"Jared dear God in heaven help us all." Johnny groaned rubbing his temples.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Johnny banged on the door where his sisters lived with Jensen and Jared. He wasn't surprised to see the light on since Jared loved to run early.

Jared opened the door surprised to see Johnny. "Did something happen to Arandi?" Jade stepped up behind him.

"Jared I don't have time to be gentle with this but it's Jensen."

Jared went pale instantly. "What is it?"

"He was kidnapped from the hospital and Arandi wanted you to know as soon as possible."

"Kidnapped?"

"Yeah I'll call you later with more details." Johnny started to turn away.

"Call me later my Texas ass I'm going with you." Jared growled grabbing his keys and a jacket from just inside the door.

"Jared we won't know anything right away…" Johnny stopped talking and sighed. Although he was the same size as Jared maybe a hair larger in the arm muscles the look on Jared's face was enough to make him have the fear of God at the moment.

"Jensen is my best friend my Texas brother God couldn't keep me away what makes you think you can?" Jared said evenly his eyes burning into Johnny's.

Johnny was sure he had never ever seen Jared so serious so he stepped aside as Jared ran to his car pulling Jade with him. Jared was like a huge fucking adorable puppy, crazy with rabies but still a puppy.

Johnny was close to Colt and Jace hell that had practically been raised together and he would and had put his ass on the line for them on more than one occasion but nothing could compare to the friendship that Jensen and Jared had which was amazing for men that had only met eight or nine years before. If anyone ever told Johnny that they ended up being long lost brothers separated at birth he would accept it as so without a single doubt.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jensen's head hurt and everything he could hear sounding like his head was under water. 'Fucking tequila.' He thought but he heard a male voice and everything came rushing back to him.

"He believed you that we had Jared?"

"Yeah he fell for it so easily." The male nurse snickered.

They didn't have Jared Jensen was so relieved but now he had to figure out how to get out of this mess.

He opened his eyes slowly and could see that he was lying in the back of a utility van and both men were in the front.

Jensen could see the fancy street lamps of the bridge that headed out of town into the country and hear the sound that vehicles made going over water. His heart raced if they got him out in the country they were probably going to kill him. He had one chance and that was to try to jump from the van once they cleared the bridge.

He moved his arms slowly and his legs to make sure he could attempt it and waited. The sound turned back to normal pavement and he counted to ten to make sure they were clear of all the concrete.

He knew it was going to hurt but it was better than dying or being tortured. He hit ten and jumped pulling the handle on the door and it slid open easily, the men both turned yelling but Jensen dove out tucking a rolling like his stunt double had taught him.

He still hit the ground hard and rolled into a ditch wanting to get up and run for help but unconsciousness had other ideas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The hospital was a mad house with police and reporters who had caught wind of the news.

Not to mention two forces of nature named Arandi and Jared.

"Arandi your head is still messed up you need to rest." Johnny scolded her.

"When Jensen is back safe I will rest." She snapped at him and winced at the pain in her head.

"Jared sit the hell down." Colt tried.

All he got was a glare that could rival one of Dean's.

Johnny was going over security camera footage with the police clearly seeing the man's face.

"Why didn't he draw attention to himself?" Jared hissed.

"The man told Jensen that he had you too." Arandi said quietly.

Jared's eyes instantly got teary. "Stupid brave jerk." He muttered taking Arandi's hand.

The head of the police pulled Johnny aside. "When?"

Arandi and Jared both moved towards him.

Johnny turned to his sister and Jared. "Ambulance just got called out to the edge of town witnesses called in a man jumping from the back of a van matching the description of the van that Jensen was put into."

"It has to be him." Arandi breathed hugging Jared hard.

"Once the ambulance gets there we'll know for sure." Johnny said patting Jared's back.

The five minutes that it took for the ambulance to get to the seen seemed like hours to the ones waiting but the call finally came back that it was Jensen.

Arandi sagged in relief crying and everyone else whooped.

"Is he ok?" Arandi asked.

"The paramedic said that's he has contusions and lacerations is unconscious and so far unresponsive."

"You better find those bastards Johnny so that I can kick their ass." Arandi grumbled.

The arrival of the ambulance set the hospital into a frenzy again the doctor was having Jensen brought to the floor where they were now to try to stem off the reporters.

Jared had called both their families to prepare them for the onslaught and Johnny had already called in favors in both Dallas and San Antonio to make sure both families were being protected until they figured out what was going on.

Arandi hitched a sob when the elevator doors open and Jensen was pulled through fast and rushed into an examining room and the room started to spin.

Jared noticed her stumble and caught her before she fell and Jade called for help.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Jensen can you hear me?"

Jensen groaned trying to lift his hands to his head but he couldn't manage the movement. He pried his eyes open slowly.

"You have a lot of worried people my friend." Dr. Carver sighed.

"I made it?" Jensen rasped.

"You sure did no broken bones but you are going to be one sore pretty boy." Dr. Carver chuckled.

Jensen glared at him.

"Just making sure you're right in the head son." The doctor knew from past experience that Jensen hated for people to comment on his looks especially being called a pretty boy.

"Arandi?"

"I see why you two hit it off she's as stubborn as you if not more."

"The man put something in her IV….." Jensen remembered.

"It was a sedative which thanks to your quick actions she didn't get much of but still with her head injury it wasn't good."

"Jared?"

The doctor shuddered. "Jensen that man is a force to be reckoned with when he's worried about you."

Jensen smiled softly; no one had to tell him that. Jared took mother hen mode to an entirely new level.

"They are waiting to see you if you're up for the company?"

He merited another glare and chuckled again. He barely opened the door before Arandi rushed past him with Jared close behind.

Jensen smiled taking both their hands and they all silently cried just happy to see each other.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jensen was questioned for over an hour even though he was exhausted but the faster they could find the culprits the better.

He could see that Arandi wasn't feeling good but she refused to move away from him.

Once they were alone Jensen patted the side of his bed and she sat gently afraid to hurt him.

"I'm ok baby c'mere." He whispered.

Arandi instantly melted against him and he tried hard to hide the pain that he was in and within minutes she was sound asleep.

Dr. Carver walked in and saw the scene smirked and shook his head. "She has been fighting rest from the second you were gone."

"Let her stay please." Jensen asked trying to steal the puppy dog eyes Jared excelled at.

"Only if you promise to not be grumpy and get rest of you own and that means you have to take the pain meds."

"Fine."

When Jared and Johnny checked on them they were both out for the count.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

They were both released late afternoon the following day. Johnny already had his team in position which included his three latest members Anthony, Kristen, and Alexis.

They got them past the reporters and they headed home.

Jensen and Arandi still exhausted and rather cranky except to each other headed straight to their room, the house having already been secured.

They laid down and felt just a bit better just being home.

"Are you ok baby?" Jensen asked sweetly spooning into Arandi and wrapping her into his arms.

"Only you Jensen ask me if I'm ok when you were the one who went through the worst of it so the question is are you ok."

"I thought they had Jared and I didn't know what he had done to you, I was terrified and pissed to all hell at the same time." He shuddered burying his face into her neck.

"When I realized they didn't have Jared and I guess they didn't inject enough whatever to keep me out I just had to get to you I knew just had a feeling they weren't taking me camping."

"You jumped out of a moving vehicle you are way more like Dean than you let on my love."

"Dean would have hunted them down and made sure they didn't see daylight ever again." Jensen muttered. "Dean would have kicked the guy's ass that hurt you without worrying about his reputation and then probably snapped his neck with his bare hands."

Arandi turned herself around to face Jensen caressing his face. "I didn't mean it like that, you know I love you and that you are way tougher than you think you are and you're here with me because of it."

Jensen stared into Arandi's eyes and kissed her wincing a bit from all the soreness in his body but very grateful he hadn't broken any bones.

They fell asleep in each other's arms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jensen sat straight up on the bed breathing hard, he had just been dreaming about being kidnapped only of course in his nightmare he didn't fare so well. Thankfully he hadn't woke Arandi up so he made his way into the bathroom to wash his face and do his thing.

He looked down at Arandi and then headed to the kitchen to get a glass of orange juice. God he hurt everywhere and he had a fucking limp which just brought back memories he could well do without right now.

"Jen…." Jared said quietly.

"Hey Jay did I wake you?" Jensen asked wincing when he turned too fast.

"No I couldn't sleep can I get you anything?" Jared asked.

"A nightmare scrambler?" Jensen sighed.

"I was thinking more along the lines of a messy mind melting blow job." Jared grinned.

Jensen grinned back because if anyone knew how to make things better it was Jared. "Again so soon?"

Jared tried to keep the soft look but his eyes gave him away Jensen sighed and opened his arms. "C'mere."

Jared instantly stepped into the hug returning as gingerly aggressive as he could. "Damn it Jensen why, why did you go with the man just because he said he had me?"

"I couldn't not do something Jay you would have done the same thing." Jensen offered as they pulled apart.

"What was I supposed to do if they had hurt you because you were trying to protect me? My God Jensen." Jared sighed running his fingers through his hair.

"I guess Dean has rubbed off on me more than I have realized since you really are my little Sasquatch brother." Jensen grinned hoping he could squelch Jared's 'what if' mode

"You need to get rest." Jared said softly. "You look like crap."

"Thanks I guess I have to cancel my GQ photo shoot." Jensen laughed and turned to walk out of the kitchen.

He clutched the counter when the entire room started swirling. Jared was holding him up in the next moment and Jensen closed his eyes breathing hard, his stomach flipping.

He could hear Jared calling to him but he couldn't respond.

"Jensen do I need to get Johnny?" Jared asked concern laced in every word.

He shook his head slowly, he just needed to sit down and the next thing he knew he was on the sofa with Jared hovering.

Finally the awful vertigo started to ebb away and he opened his eyes to look at Jared. "Sorry."

"What the hell are you apologizing for?" Jared snapped.

"Jared I'm ok I'm here I'm going to be fine." Jensen continued softly.

Jared lowered his eyes and took a deep hitched breath. "I nearly lost you last year I can't …I just can't….."

"I wish I could tell you it's over Jared I really do."

Jared leaned his head onto Jensen's shoulder and Jensen leaned his head over to touch Jared's.

"Don't leave me." Jared whispered.

"Not planning on it." Jensen murmured back.

A few minutes of silence.

"You have to take care of the kids and do all the cooking." Jensen smiled hugging Jared closer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arandi's stomach grumbled and she rolled to look for Jensen but he wasn't on the bed. She sat up searching the room and then quickly headed to living room where her sister was standing looking at something intently.

Arandi stepped up and looked and smiled in relief.

Jensen and Jared were sound asleep on the sofa, Jensen stretched out straight and Jared with his head on his shoulder curled close and Jared curled up made quite a sight.

Arandi and Jade exchanged glances and went back to bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Johnny and Jace sat in the front of the surveillance van while Colt and Anthony kept eyes on the monitors.

"Johnny there is slow moving vehicle making its way this way. " Alexis's voice came over his earpiece.

"I see it be prepared to follow." Johnny replied tensing up. A creeping car at nearly four o'clock in the morning couldn't be good.

They car crept by and kept going past the house and on up the road as Johnny watched with his night goggles.

The car suddenly stopped and someone jumped out running into the woods close by and the car drove away.

"Alexis pursue the car." He said as he jumped from the van pulling his weapon as Colt joined him. "Anthony Jace stay with the house." Both men out of the vehicle ran to where the figure had run into the woods.

"They let another one out and he's heading back that way." Alexis called over the headsets.

"Jace prepare." Johnny commanded.

The figure came into view and Jace jumped from the van to stop whoever it was. "Freeze !"

The figure veered off as Johnny screamed over the radio. "Anthony get inside the house now get Arandi and Jade prepared for whatever is happening here!"

Anthony jumped from the van running in a crouch his weapon drawn toward the house.

He was almost at the door when he was tackled to the ground hard and knocked out cold.

The man that had hit him stood up looking around and then walked down the road.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Anthony where are you?" "Johnny hissed over the headset.

They had lost the person they were chasing and were heading back to the van.

"Jace?"

"I'm heading back now too I lost the perp."

"We're heading back now too the car went fast and furious on us." Alexis grumbled.

Johnny wasn't so sure how he felt about his entire team failing and then he saw Anthony spread eagle on the ground and they instantly went into high alert. "Anthony's down everybody stay back till we clear the area."

"You need back up Jedi master." Jace growled.

"Follow orders before I Jedi mind fuck you." Johnny hissed back.

While Colt covered him Johnny breathed in relief finding that Anthony had only been knocked out.

"He's good." Johnny sighed into the headset. He heard the collective returns sighs of relief but then his heart clenched in his chest sure that Anthony hadn't made it as far as the door that stood half open.

"Assume that the house has been breached everyone take their position." Johnny called as he stepped to the door motioning for Colt to kick it open on three.

The door flew open as they both moved in eyes scanning guns moving. The back door crashed open as the Alexis and Kristen stormed in and Jace came in through the kitchen door.

Jared stumbled from the sofa eyes wide at all the figures standing with guns drawn including Arandi from the hall and Jade at the top of the stairs knowing instantly that something was going down when they heard the doors opening with force.

"We had more than one perp outside and Anthony was attacked." Johnny said as explanation.

Arandi walked into the living room. "Where's Jensen?"

A search of the entire house proved futile Jensen had vanished, taken again under all their noses.

TBC

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading!


	3. VOICES

VOICES

"What the fuck? " Arandi yelled pacing back and forth. "When in the hell did the Remington team become the fucking Keystone cops?"

"You need to calm the hell down." Kristen huffed.

"You need to back the fuck off." Arandi warned.

"Arandi…" Johnny began.

"No don't even go there eight flipping security people police trained mind you and Jared and Jensen is still taken."

"Do you think that I'm not upset? This is my agency and how well are we going to do when our ward is taken while surrounded by security." Johnny growled.

"Do you think I give a rat's ass about ever getting a job again if anything happened to Jensen?" Arandi pushed her eyes brimming with tears.

"That's not how I meant it; I would hand over my whole service right now if it meant getting Jenny back in one piece.

"He wasn't taken."

Everyone turned to look at Anthony.

"He was the one that knocked me on my ass of that I'm completely sure, and the fucker hit me like a runaway semi." Anthony winced.

"That doesn't make any sense." Arandi breathed staring out the window into the bright morning light.

In the bedroom her phone sounded and she ran to answer it not recognizing the number she answered.

"Arandi?" Jensen's voice came tiredly over the line.

"Oh my God Jensen where are you?" Arandi listened how she had been trained for background sounds.

"I…don't know." He whispered.

"Are you hurt?" She asked motioning to Johnny that she had Jensen on the line.

"I don't ….."

"Jensen can you tell me what you see?"

"Lots of people with dogs, Arandi baby I don't feel good." He said achingly sad.

"I know baby I'm trying to get to you I promise." She tried desperately to stay calm even as she felt herself falling apart.

The she heard the thud and shuffling feet. "Hey mister are you alright?"

Someone picked up the phone. "Hello."

"That's my boyfriend please can you tell me if he's ok?" Arandi begged pacing like crazy.

"He looks beat up and he asked if he could borrow my phone cuz he lost his." The young man answered. "Should I call an ambulance?"

"No, he's already been but he got confused and walked off when no one was looking please tell me where he is so I can go get him."

"The big dog park close to downtown."

"I'm on my way please can you stay with him?" Arandi said already out the door with Jared and Johnny.

"Yes of course I can hey he looks a lot like Jensen Ackles."

Arandi gave a soft laugh. "He gets that a lot don't tell him that though it'll go to his head."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Reaching the park in minutes Arandi ran like mad until she spotted Jensen now sitting on a bench leaning over.

"Baby hey I'm here." She said not daring to say his name.

The young man stood by just watching his dog tugging.

Jensen lifted his head slowly and reached for her to stand and Arandi pulled him up and started walking. "Thank you so much." She said to the young man.

He blushed. "No biggie is he going to be ok?"

"We hope so." Anthony said thrusting money into the man's fist and walking after Arandi.

It had been a battle to keep Jared in the car since he was so recognizable but the second he spotted Jensen he was out fretting.

"Jensen are you alright?" Jared said as he helped him into the SUV and Arandi ran to the other side.

Jensen didn't answer as he relaxed his head against Arandi his eyes glazed and unfocused.

"We need to get him to the hospital." Jared hollered at Johnny.

"Not this time the hospital is coming to him." Johnny answered as he sped them home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dr. Carver stepped quietly out of the bedroom after examining Jensen and he wasn't one bit surprised to find everyone waiting anxiously in the hall.

"He has a few more bruises and is extremely tired but otherwise fine." He sighed. "But I am concerned that he can't remember what happened from the time he fell asleep to the time he called you from the park."

"Does he have a head injury?" Jared asked peering into the room where Jensen was leaning back against the headboard looking pale and miserable.

"He has nothing serious enough to merit memory loss but I will want him in the hospital if it happens again."

"Thank you doctor for taking the time to come by to see him." Arandi hugged him.

"Jensen is a very nice man no matter how much he tries to present himself as not, one of my daughters has down syndrome and is a big fan of the show I mentioned that in passing to Jensen when he was hurt on set sometime last year." The doctor smiled fondly. "He and Jared showed up at our door on Emma's birthday and she still hasn't stopped talking about it. I won't ever forget that generosity of giving her such a happy memory."

Jared smiled remembering how Jensen had insisted that they had to do this even though it meant faking an emergency on set that required both of them leaving for a couple of hours and then had to work till two in the morning to make up for it but it had so been worth it to see Emma's smile and hear her squeals of delight when Dean and Sam walker through her door.

"He needs to eat something light and rest, if anything else comes up you call me." Dr. Carver said as he headed for the door. "That goes for you too young lady." He called out to Arandi.

"Yes sir." Arandi called back heading back to Jensen.

"I'll make you both some soup and grilled cheese sandwiches." Jared said heading to the kitchen with Jade.

Johnny and Anthony stood at the door watching, the rest of the team spread out outside.

Arandi moved back to the door and stood in front of Anthony. "He didn't hurt you on purpose so I would appreciate it if you stop looking at him like he owes you something."

Anthony quickly glanced at Johnny. "Dude she's my little sister and even I ain't stupid enough to go there."

Anthony turned and walked into the living room.

Johnny started to say something when his phone went off and he moved away to the living room to answer it.

His face grew solemn as he listened to his police contact. "What was the time of death?" He pinched the bridge of his nose. "You're sure?" He hung up and headed to the bedroom where Jensen was trying to eat but looked as if he could barely hold the sandwich.

Arandi and Jade took one look at their brother's face. "What happened?"

"The guy who knocked you down at the club was found dead a couple of hours ago in his apartment." Johnny said looking at Arandi worriedly.

Jensen only seemed to grow paler and his hands trembled sensing that bad news was still forthcoming.

"He lived five blocks from where we found Jensen and his neck was broken."

Arandi's stomach flipped as she remembered Jensen saying that Dean would have broken the man's neck.

Jensen remembered too grabbing Arandi's hand and looking at her wildly.

"Any witnesses?" Arandi asked worriedly.

"No but I'm going to go check on it you and Jade maintain as if you're still on the team." He looked at them seriously gave Jensen a long glance and then walked out.

"Am I missing something?" Jared asked.

"Arandi I said that I should have broken the guys neck." Jensen whispered as he tried to get off the bed and succeeded in falling back from a rush of dizziness.

"You said that Dean would break his neck." Arandi corrected.

"I am Dean!" Jensen hollered and winced. "I was five blocks from the man's apartment and I can't remember a damn thing!"

Jared watched them as if watching a tennis match.

"You couldn't kill Jensen." Arandi tried to sooth him.

"I killed Shawn defending you why wouldn't I do the same again and block it out so I wouldn't feel guilty about it?"

"Wouldn't you have gone after the men that kidnapped you?" Jared asked innocently.

Arandi shot him a glare.

Jensen was shaking and let his head drop back against the pillow.

"You need to rest." Arandi said softly and began to gently message his temples.

Jensen began to relax and soon was asleep but holding onto Arandi's sport pants for dear life.

She had drifted off too when she heard her phone vibrate having turned it down so there wouldn't be any] noise to wake Jensen.

"Yeah Johnny?" She asked quietly.

"Arandi it's not good no one saw Jensen but everyone who witnessed the scene at the club has spoken up the fact that everyone's phone got scrambled isn't working for us." Johnny sighed loudly. "I gave him an alibi Arandi and I hope to God it doesn't backfire on us."

"Thank you." Arandi breathed. "Jensen didn't do it Johnny you know that all these people running around outside last night had something to do with that we need to figure out who they were."

"I'm sorry Arandi but Colt tracked the car down and it was just a car of paparazzi sharks trying to get the next big scoop."

"You're sure?"

"Yeah I checked it out myself, look I'm doing a bit more investigating and then I'll head back to you."

Arandi set her phone down looking at Jensen who even in his sleep was frowning. She ran her fingers through his hair and he leaned closer to her with a sigh.

"Why can't they leave us alone?" She murmured.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arandi had fallen asleep and woke up when she felt the bed shift. She turned to see Jensen heading to the bathroom swaying slightly.

"What the fuck?" Jensen growled from the bathroom and came out looking around everywhere.

"What's wrong?" Arandi asked.

Jensen looked at her his eyes wild. "Where are my clothes?"

"In the closet." Arandi said getting up as he threw open the closet door and rifled through everything.

Pulling clothes on and looking around again frantically Jensen wouldn't look at Arandi until she touched his arm.

"Jensen baby what's wrong."

Jensen looked up at her with a half-smile. "I don't usually give a fake name."

Arandi's heart raced. "This isn't funny."

"Look I'm sorry I must have gotten really drunk but I have to go."

Arandi watched him as he kept looking for things she knew what he was looking for as sure as she recognized his voice.

"Your gun is in the Impala Dean."

TBC

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading!

Please review!


	4. LADIES AND GENTLEMEN DEAN WINCHESTER

LADIES AND GENTLEMEN DEAN WINCHESTER

Arandi felt her heart kick into high speed and her mind was keeping pace. If Jensen thought he was Dean then he could have killed the man from the club and what jury would believe that?

"Dean you need to get some rest." She tried. "Sam's keeping an eye on everything, you weren't feeling good remember."

Jensen looked at Arandi unsure but smiled. "Were we roll playing or something?"

"Yeah baby we were." Arandi said leading him back to the bed.

"How did you know about my gun?" He asked in a growl.

"I'm a hunter too Dean gee just how much did you drink?" God after this was all over she was going into acting.

"Too much if I can't remember something as hot as you." He smiled his best Dean smile and pulled her into a kiss.

Arandi responded and she knew this was Jensen but still it felt so wrong and she knew that if she didn't keep him here he would bolt.

"Do you mind if I try to jog my memory?" He rasped as he kissed her neck and ran his hands down her back.

Jensen always played around about her cheating on him with Dean a running joke with them but now here it was in living color and it made her sick. Yeah Dean was actually Jensen but Jensen didn't remember that he really wasn't Dean so anything she did would be with Dean. How the hell did people cheat so much?

She realized just how much Jensen really did separate himself from Dean as he kissed her and touched her all over she kept telling herself that it was Jensen.

"Where's my wallet?" He said into her lips.

"In the Impala I guess you were kind of anxious to get in the bedroom." She lied.

"What did we use?" He asked pulling on her clothes.

"Um nothing."

"Oh man I really was drunk, but we had the talk right?"

"Yeah."

"Fuck Arandi your body is so hot." He growled.

He knew her name so Jensen was still in there somewhere.

She had to keep him safe; she had to protect him so she tried hard not to start crying hysterically when Dean pushed into her and they made love until he couldn't go anymore.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arandi stared at Jensen sleeping contently face down tangled in the sheets. She was still telling herself she had been with Jensen but she felt like she had cheated on him anyway. Calling another man's name had made her stomach churn.

She slipped out of bed and went into the hallway and leaned against the wall shaking.

Jared saw her and rushed to her. "What's wrong?"

"Jensen thinks he's Dean." She stammered. "I had to keep him from leaving." She started crying falling against Jared.

"Arandi it's still Jensen." He assured her.

"I know but I feel so fucked up right now" She shivered. "I don't know what to do."

Jared gasped. "He thought he was Dean when he left last night."

"I think so." Arandi hitched leaning back against the wall.

The bedroom door came open and Jensen stood fully clothed. "Sammy you're here too?"

Jared's eyes widened. "Yeah bro we got sisters remember."

Jensen grinned widely all Dean. "Sisters huh damn dude I hope your night was as great as mine." He kissed Arandi hard.

Anthony stepped into view then and Jensen's eyes fixed on his gun in his holster. "You…" He pushed Arandi behind him and stepped in front of Jared.

"What's going on?" Anthony asked stepping forward.

"He's with us Dean." Jared called out.

Jensen looked confused. "Why can't I remember everything?"

"You haven't been feeling good I told you." Arandi said taking his hand.

"I need to go….I need to….." He shook his head and blinked hard. "I really don't feel good." He fell against the wall with a groan grabbing his head, then slid down to the floor sitting. "Arandi what…..?" He lurched forward gasping.

Arandi dropped in front of him in time to catch him in her lap and he went still whimpering slightly.

"Call Johnny and call Dr. Carver now!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dr. Carver had insisted that Jensen be brought to the hospital where he could run the proper tests.

They were able to get him there without raising too much suspicion.

Hours later the doctor finally came out. "I can't find any damage that would cause the symptoms you're describing."

"What then why is Jensen going from being himself to thinking that he's the character he plays on a TV show?" Jared asked in annoyance.

"The stress and shock of what happened to him could cause a personality disorder."

"So what do we do?" Arandi asked as she paced back and forth.

"I'll keep him here so I can monitor him and go from there." Dr. Carver sighed.

"Who's with him now?" Jared asked scanning the room.

"Johnny you're supposed to be with him." Arandi turned to head to Jensen's room.

"My phone went off and the nurse made me leave until I was done with the calls, don't worry I handcuffed him to the bed."

Jared started running with Arandi and rushed into the room the bed sat empty and the handcuffs dangled from the rails.

"Dean can Houdini out of anything." Jared growled at Johnny.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

They searched the entire hospital and came up empty handed.

Arandi didn't wait for anyone heading out the door to try to figure where Dean would go.

For sure he had to wondering why he had woken up in a hospital and where the hell his car was.

It was nearly four hours later that Arandi got the call from Alexis that Jensen had gone back to the house and he wouldn't let anyone near him and kept asking for her.

Arandi sped home running in the door to find Jensen in the bathroom.

"Jensen it's me." She said to the door.

There was no answer.

She turned the knob slowly and walked in to the bathroom. Jensen was pressed into the furthest corner his knees up his arms wrapped around them with his head down.

Arandi kneeled beside him. "Jensen?"

"Arandi what's wrong with me?" He whispered.

"I don't know baby but you are thinking you're Dean when you can't remember."

Jensen lifted his head. "I'm really channeling Dean?"

"Yeah." She said as tears slipped from her eyes.

"Did I hurt you?"

"No you didn't hurt me." She assured him but couldn't meet his eyes.

"Oh my God Arandi I'm sorry." He breathed when he realized why she seemed so upset.

"I'm sorry too." She murmured.

Jensen pulled her close lifting her face so she would look at him. "I'm Dean Arandi it's me no matter what Jensen Ackles is Dean Winchester even if I don't remember you didn't do anything wrong you hear me."

Arandi nodded hitching a sob as she buried her face into his neck.

Jensen held her loving her so much that she would feel like this when she had been with him even though he thought he was Dean. He hated to see her upset.

Suddenly Johnny threw open the door and stared at Arandi and Jensen where they were huddled together.

"Jensen?"

"Yeah it's me."

"Guys we have a major problem." Johnny began.

Jensen stood up shakily pulling Arandi with him.

"The guys who kidnapped you were found in the van outside of town both shot dead."

"Oh dear lord Jensen breathed leaning against the wall.

"A car was found nearby a classic car hotwired from the hospital parking lot." Johnny continued watching Jensen's reaction."The men were killed with a colt .45 and silver bullets."

"That's Dean's gun but he only uses silver bullets for certain monsters." Arandi said but Jensen was pale his eyes wide as he pushed off the wall and headed to his closet. He pushed his clothes out of the way and a shelf to reveal a hidden safe and he quickly punched in the number and opened it, he pulled out a hand carved cherry oak box.

"Jared bought me an exact replica of Dean's gun a few Christmas's ago with silver bullets." Jensen murmured his voice rough. "I'm the only one who knows the combination." He opened the box and let out a gasp of anguish.

The gun and bullets were gone.

TBC

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading!


	5. LOST

LOST

"I have to turn myself in." Jensen said pacing back and forth.

"No you don't." Arandi followed. "It's not you."

"Dean is me!" He yelled.

"That's not what I meant, I don't know how but someone is doing this to you." She insisted.

"Arandi I love that you have so much faith in me but it all points to me killing people believing that I'm Dean."

"Which all started after you got kidnapped Jensen we have to look at every angle." Arandi insisted.

Johnny stared at his sister.

"What Johnny you can't tell me that some of our other cases people didn't go out of their way to pin someone else or make someone else look like their losing their mind."

"How would someone make me think that I'm Dean? And who would want to go through all that trouble besides before this all started I was always with one of you except for the minutes that it took the kidnappers to get me to the outskirts of town." Jensen sighed.

Johnny and Arandi looked at each other and Arandi smiled an 'I told you so' smile.

"Jensen you're right it only takes about five minutes to get to where you jumped from the van from the hospital but baby you were gone nearly four hours." Arandi was thrilled that they had their first solid clue that Jensen wasn't losing his mind on his own accord.

Jensen looked at her shocked. "Where did they have me for four hours?"

"That my love is what we have to find out."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

If we had something from the club we might be able to pick up someone suspicious in the crowd but everything got scrambled." Johnny huffed.

Jared stood up. "Not everything, I was videoing Jensen and Arandi dancing and Jade for a little while and then I shut my phone off."

"That's a start." Johnny said as Jared downloaded the video onto Arandi's computer.

Since it was only a few minutes long it didn't take them long to watch the whole thing and their expert eyes caught every important detail including the guy who had knocked Arandi down taking what appeared to be money from another man just before he touched Arandi.

They worked the best angle they could then printed the image.

"We'll run it through the system and see if we get any hits." Johnny said. "It's going to take a while."

"I'm going to lie down." Jensen mumbled.

"Are you alright?" Jared asked.

"Miles from it Jay." Jensen sighed tiredly.

"I wish I could make it go away." Jared put his hand on Jensen's shoulder.

"I know you do man."

Johnny looked at Arandi and gave her slight nod that no one else noticed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jensen gasped and sat up on the bed looking around in the dark and seeing Arandi lying close by.

Only Jensen was in Dean mode again. "I hardly ever hit the same chick twice darling you are something else."

He wasn't sure why he leaned over to kiss her gently on the forehead but he shrugged it off and quietly got off the bed and got dressed. He knew he had left his gun in the Impala but he wasn't sure why he couldn't remember where the Impala was but that didn't worry him too much yet.

He couldn't find his phone even though there was one on the side of the bed that he had gotten up from but it wasn't his. He must have left that in the Impala too and he never did that.

He turned to go and he saw the framed picture on the wall and stared at it in confusion. In the picture he was standing behind the woman in the bed with his arms lovingly around her and Sam stood next to him holding another woman and they were on a beach.

He couldn't remember the picture ever having been taken and he didn't do shorts.

"What the fuck?" He murmured to himself and then he rushed out the door as quietly as he could.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Johnny watched as Jensen made his way out the front door of his house looking around to make sure that he was clear. Johnny had made sure that no one on his team was visible.

Jensen quickly made his way down the road heading towards town and seconds later Arandi was on his heels.

They had agreed to wait for Jensen to do this so that they could follow him and maybe lead them to them to whoever was behind the personality switches. Johnny only hoped that someone was behind it and that Jensen wasn't going through some sort of break down.

Johnny followed at a distance in his SUV and soon Jensen had broken into an old car and hotwired it. Johnny quickly pulled over to pick up Arandi and they followed Jensen into town.

He parked in front of an abandoned warehouse and made his way inside.

Johnny parked at a distance and they silently made their way to the entrance. They listened for sounds but heard nothing and then made their way inside quickly but saw nothing.

They barely made a few more feet before Johnny was tossed to the floor and Arandi had an arm around her throat.

"Why are you following me, I know I'm great in bed but really?" Jensen hissed in all Dean's voice.

"You haven't been feeling well Dean I just wanted to make sure you were ok." Arandi said softly.

"And you had to bring a bodyguard?"

"He's my brother."

Jensen didn't loosen his grip at all as Johnny stood up to face him.

"We aren't the bad guy." He said.

"You know who always says that they aren't the bad guy…..the bad guy."

"Jensen….."

"My name is Dean." Jensen growled tightening his grip a bit more.

"Dean you're hurting me." Arandi gasped.

He instantly relaxed the hold but didn't let go.

"What's happening, where the hell is my car, where is Sam?"

"We're trying to figure out what's happening to you, your car is hidden, and Sam is with my sister." Arandi answered gently putting her hand to Jensen's arm.

"I…..why…" Jensen let go of Arandi and grabbed his head. "I hear…voices." He began to run further into the warehouse and out a back door onto a pier.

Arandi and Johnny followed closely at alert.

Jensen stopped groaning loudly grabbing his head and then he suddenly stood straight up staring at Johnny.

Before they could even realize what was happening Jensen tackled Johnny to the ground impacting with Arandi and she fell hard against some crates.

Dazed she watched Jensen and Johnny wrestling on the pier and although Johnny was clearly bigger that Jensen, Jensen was showing some incredible strength.

Arandi stumbled forward to try to stop them but dizziness made her stagger too close to the edge of the pier and she went over into the water.

"Arandi!" Johnny screamed.

The distraction gave Jensen the upper hand and he hit Johnny hard knocking him cold.

Jensen stood up breathing hard and walked away..

TBC

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading!


	6. CRAZY

CRAZY

Dean's head was pounded as he walked further along the pier he couldn't remember why he was there but everything was fucked up in his mind. His memories were mixed and confusing.

He needed Sam; his brother would know what to do.

The splashing of water behind him made him turn and he could see the woman that he had woken up with struggling in the water and then she went under.

"Arandi." He murmured to himself and pain filled his head.

He fought it hard and ran back to where he had seen Arandi go under and jumped in the water.

The sudden coldness startled him and suddenly he was Jensen again as he dove under to find Arandi.

Her eyes closed she was floating when he found her and he quickly swam up. Gasping for air as the broke the surface Johnny was peering over and helped him with Arandi.

Arandi was unmoving and Jensen felt such dread because he knew that he had hurt her something he swore that he would never do.

"I'm sorry." He said brokenly holding Arandi close.

"We need to get her taken care of ok Jenny?" Johnny offered quietly.

Jensen nodded feeling as if he was falling apart and afraid no one would be able to put him together again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jensen paced the hospital waiting room waiting for news on Arandi. He could feel Johnny's eyes on him; he couldn't blame him for the scrutiny.

"Hey Jensen you should sit." Jared said as he led Jensen to a chair.

"Jared what do I do I'm scared shitless I hurt Arandi how can I trust myself?"

"Johnny said it was an accident."

"I was walking around thinking that I was Dean." Jensen huffed. "I remember though seeing Arandi in the water and I felt even as Dean that I needed to save her because I loved her."

"That connection you have with her may keep you grounded." Jared put his arm around Jensen's shoulder.

"There is something else there just out of reach, the reason that I went to the warehouse in the first place, it slips away every time that I almost have it." Jensen's head started pounding harder. With trembling hands he reached to massage his temples.

A brief scene flashed in his mind the man in the picture holding Jensen's gun and just when he thought he could go further agonizing pain filled his head and he gasped.

"Jensen what's wrong?" Jared asked in concern kneeling in front of him.

"My head….." Jensen moaned and fell against Jared.

Blood gushed from his nose as his eyes rolled and Jared was screaming for help.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Now they sat waiting for news on Jensen already being told that Arandi would have to spend the night.

Johnny walked in the waiting room having walked out a couple of hours before.

"Where did you go?" Jared asked.

"Trying to figure out our next move Jay, I hate to have doubts about Jensen but I have to protect my sister too you know."

Jared nodded wanting to pummel something to a pulp.

"Johnny?"

Johnny turned to find his friend from the police department standing there and instantly knew something was wrong. "What is it Jake?"

"I'm sorry but new evidence has been found connecting Mr. Ackles to the murders and we have to take him into custody."

"You can't he just collapsed." Jared growled.

"Then he'll be guarded until he's released." Jake said.

"This is bullshit Johnny you know that." Jared paced angrily.

"They have to do their job." Johnny mumbled.

"Their job is to catch the bad guy and you and I both know that's' not Jensen."

Johnny didn't meet Jared's eyes.

"Johnny?"

"I'm having my doubts Jay, I'm sorry."

"Fucking great, we are all he has and you're turning on him?" Jared yelled.

"I'm not turning on anyone, but we have to be sure just in case."

Jared glared daggers at him.

Dr. Carver came running out of the ER doors breathing hard. "Jensen and Arandi have disappeared."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The hospital was searched from top to bottom with no luck.

"Did he take her or she went willingly?" Johnny asked Dr. Carver.

"Actually I think it was she that took him."

Johnny wasn't surprised by that news but when he noticed Jared's cocky smirk he lost it.

"You just don't get it do you? Right now Jensen is a danger to himself and to my sister and anyone else that gets in his way when he thinks that he's Dean."

Jared stared at Johnny and frowned. It was too easy to forget that Jensen as Dean was downright scary.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Johnny shoved the file across the table, the picture had turned up nothing, whoever the man was had no record and that was the only lead they had right now.

His phone sounded and he quickly answered relieved to hear Arandi's voice but not too happy to hear how tired she sounded.

"Where are you Arandi?"

"Back at the warehouse I was trying to find out why he had come here but he went Dean on me and ran off looking for Sam and well I'm not exactly feeling up to running marathons." She sighed.

"Did he hurt you again?"

"Don't make it sound like that?" She whispered.

"Arandi….."

"Look Johnny Dean will be looking for Sam so prepare Jared to hold him ok and Johnny Dean found his gun."

"I'll send Jade to get you."

"Ain't going nowhere bro,"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Johnny told Jared what Arandi had told him and Jared waited outside the house for Dean to make his appearance.

He didn't have long to wait before Dean was standing at the edge of the woods motioning to him.

Johnny was sitting in the SUV watching.

"Dean are you alright?" Jared fell into his Sam fast.

"So far from it Sammy I don't know which way is up anymore and I can't find my car or my phone just my gun." He sighed wearily looking around. "Why are you still at this house Sam?"

"It's where our hunt is happening."

"What the hell are we hunting?"

"Not sure yet still doing research."

"Sam I need…."

The sound of sirens sounded close and Dean went on alert. "I know those are for me Sam."

"Maybe you should go in until I can figure this out." Jared said and instantly realized that Sam would never say that.

Dean stepped back pulling the gun and Jared's eyes widened.

"You're not Sam." Dean hissed.

"Put the gun away." Jared yelled as the sirens grew closer.

Jade's car screeched to a halt in front of them and Arandi jumped out at the same time that Johnny started to run towards them.

"Stay back!" Dean yelled putting one hand to his head and grimacing.

"Jensen please calm down." Arandi begged.

"Stop calling me that!"

Jared pulled Jade with him trying to not make Jensen nervous."

Jensen stared at everyone his mind filled with a jumble of thoughts and memories.

He suddenly lurched forward as Anthony came from behind him trying to tackle him and Johnny screamed for him to stand down.

The gun went off knocking Arandi back against the car and she slipped to the ground blood smearing her shirt and pooling fast under her.

Jensen knocked Anthony back and stared aghast at Arandi's motionless body a booming static filled his ears and then nothing. He blinked hard and looked at Arandi then the gun.

"Arandi." He murmured rushing to her and pulling her into his arms.

His shirt stained with her blood he knew it was too late in his crazy Dean state he had killed Arandi and now Jensen was very much back in control.

"No Arandi please." He murmured to her caressing her face.

"The police having arrived only saw the gun and Jensen covered in Arandi's blood. "Step away weapon on the ground hands where we can see them!"

Jensen looked up at them and back at Arandi. His heart was shattered just like his mind had been to be able to do this to the woman he loved with every part of his being.

"Jensen put the gun down." Jared begged.

Jensen gently kissed Arandi and then laid her on the ground. They couldn't understand what he had done he couldn't live with that; he couldn't look into Jade's eyes or Johnny's he'd never be the same again.

Silent tears streamed down his face as he stood up slowly the gun still in his hand. He thought of his family and hoped that his mom would read this moment like she always seemed to read whatever he did.

He lifted his eyes to look at Jared and Johnny. "I'm sorry." He murmured and lifted the gun and aimed.

The police didn't hesitate shooting at Jensen while everyone screamed in horror and Jensen crumpled to the ground.

He pulled himself close to Arandi putting his head against hers. "I love you baby." He whispered and took his final breath.

TBC

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anyone who reads my stories knows how I like to hurt Jensen and Dean maybe this was a bit extreme?

Thanks for reading!


	7. DEAD RECKONINGS

DEAD RECKONINGS

Jared sat staring at the wall he couldn't stop reliving the horror that had taken his best friend and brother from him.

It would be a scene of nightmares for the rest of his life and he had no idea how the rest of his life would move on with Jensen gone.

The only reason he was even up and about was Jade who had lost her sister also. Somehow they had to save each other.

Seeing Jensen and Arandi pulled apart and seeing the finality of the body bags being zipped shut had been enough to make Jared and Jade go into complete hysterics.

They had both had to be sedated and life was so incredibly cruel.

Even with his own anguish Jared had insisted on being the one to call Jensen's family telling his father because telling his mom would have been impossible.

Jensen was gone, dear God Jensen was gone.

Jared began to sob.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

DALLAS, TEXAS

The bodies had been shipped home to their final resting place.

Jade and Johnny had agreed that even though Jensen and Arandi had not been married they still belonged together and Jensen's family had agreed.

Jensen's mom loved Arandi just from phone conversations because Jensen had been waiting till summer hiatus to take her home. They had been only days away when all this happened to them.

In grief both families clung together giving each other strength.

They had to have a private service due to Jensen's celebrity status, as it was the family was inundated with phone calls and mail of every type and the heartless vultures known as reporters and paparazzi.

Johnny and the police had had to call in a number of security and police to keep the family's privacy. For Johnny seeing any uniforms only made him cringe. But he had to keep Jade safe still and that meant Jared as well.

Johnny was overwhelmed with Jensen's family who also had lost so much but they comforted him and they had loved his little sister even though they barely knew her, all that mattered to them was that Arandi had loved Jensen and had made him happier than anyone ever had.

It was the hardest longest days of their lives and if not for this comfort Johnny had no idea how he would even be standing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The drive to the cemetery was excruciating for them all. It meant the final goodbye and seeing everyone that loved Jensen and Arandi grieve openly with broken hearts that would maybe never mend.

Jensen and Arandi had been a force of nature and the only relief although small was that they were together now and forever.

To have had to watch one lose the other would have been just like death because their love had been epic, one that would go down in history, one that made romance movies pale.

Jared had cried so much in the last couple of days he was surprised that he had anything left. He held Jade close this was going to be the hardest yet putting them in the ground forever. It was like a vice to his heart to know that he had to face each day without Jensen's radiating smile and infectious laugh. His liquid jade mischievous eyes were closed in eternal sleep and Jared thought he was going to have a breakdown any minute.

Jared's chest ached and his breath hitched, this was too much. It didn't surprise him that it was raining; he momma often told him that it rained when someone died that wasn't supposed to.

The caskets being pulled from the hearses was heart aching and Jared wasn't sure his long legs would hold him up and his own family's presence sustained him somewhat. This wasn't how he wanted his parents to meet Jade.

Along the iron gates people lined up being forced back by the security and Johnny scanned the crowd. Having been a bodyguard for so long this wasn't his first high profile funeral and he was still on alert to make sure no one got past to the grieving families.

The resounded echoes of grief wrenched hearts as the caskets were lowered into the ground side by side and Jared couldn't breathe and Jade shook with anguish a hand on his shoulder made him turn to look and he faced Johnny who gave him a reassuring nod and Jared turned to look at the gate.

A well-dressed man moved back from the fence and headed to a nearby limo. The only limo on the outside, Jared squeezed Jade close to reassure her that it was almost over and life would go on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The man in the suit climbed into the limo with a smile of satisfaction and motioned for his driver to get him out of there.

The driver started the drive past the cemetery driving his boss to the hotel where he would be staying until morning.

The man in the suit headed to his suite on the tenth floor ready to relax and celebrate his accomplishments.

He undressed to take a relaxing shower and then he was going to wait for his guest and they would have a drink His life wasn't ideal but he'd gotten done what he had promised or so he thought.

Stepping out of the bathroom in his lounging clothes he stopped short when he saw the man standing in the living room staring out the window.

"What are you doing in my room?" The man said.

The stranger turned to face him and the man gasped.

"Hello Mr. Wrought."

"You're dead I saw you…" Wrought reached blindly to his brief case on the table.

"Looking for this?" A rough voice behind the cocky smile greeted Wrought holding his gun. "Look Tim, can I call you Tim?"

Wrought didn't respond only stared agape.

"You made a huge mistake Tim and when people make mistakes they pay the consequences."

"You dare speak to me of consequences?" Wrought hissed through his teeth. "You deserved to lose everything just like I did."

The glare that he got made his blood chill and when he started to run forward to tackle the man he had seen die with his own eyes, his eyes widened in gutting wrenching fear because there was no one there.

Only the lingering laughter of Dean Winchester.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few rooms away Tim Wrought's guest prepared to leave her room to meet with Tim to celebrate their victory.

She stepped into the hallway and gasped as she was suddenly pinned face first into the wall.

"Hello Abigail." Another female voice greeted her in her ear.

Abigail's stomach flipped anger and fear fighting for dominance in her gut. "How is this possible?"

"Revenge is a dish best served by the dead." The steely voice growled.

Fear won the contest when Abigail wrenched herself free and found herself alone with no one in sight and Arandi's laughter echoing in her ears.

TBC

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading!


	8. TO CATCH A KILLER

TO CATCH A KILLER

Abigail ran to Tim's room wondering how she was going to convince him of what had just happened to her.

She knew it wouldn't take much when he opened the door and he was pale and shaking.

"You heard her too?" She asked.

"I saw Dean Winchester and then he just disappeared." Tim stuttered taking a long drink of whiskey.

Abigail grabbed her own glass and downed half a glass in one gulp choking on the burn.

"I didn't see Arandi but I felt her and heard her."

"What the hell is going on? I don't believe in ghosts."

"Maybe we should."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

They didn't' dare separate out of fear and didn't get much sleep they could sleep on the plane.

That was until they found that someone had cancelled their flights and they didn't dare make new ones. This was getting out of hand and then they began to suspect each other.

"Maybe you're trying to make me think that I'm going crazy." Tim hissed.

"What would I get out of that but being afraid that you would talk." Abigail hissed back.

"Maybe you're hoping to freak me out enough that I'll take myself out."

"Don't be ridiculous."

"Yes Tim don't be ridiculous."

Jensen leaned in the door to the bedroom.

"Jensen wha…."

"Jensen is dead Timothy you wanted him dead and now all that is left is Dean Winchester."

"Dean Winchester doesn't exist!"

"He does now!" Dean yelled and the chandelier above them shook and they dove aside afraid it would fall on them and when they looked up again Dean was gone.

"What the hell do we do?" Abigail stammered.

"We have to leave we have to get out of here."

The lights began to flicker and the TV came on by itself."

"Leaving so soon? But the fun was just about to begin." Arandi's voice drifted through the room as the bedroom door slammed shut.

"Leave us alone!" Tim yelled.

"That's what you should have done for us!" Dean's voice roared.

"No rest for the wicked until the wicked crumble and fall." Arandi's voice sing songed.

"What do you want from us?" Abigail screamed.

"Peace."

"But you're dead." Tim whispered.

"And people think Jensen killed me and killed himself by police suicide we want people to know the truth"

Abigail and Tim exchanged glances because they knew what that would mean.

Tim ran to the door and tried to open it but it refused to budge they picked up the phone to hear Dean's laughter and their cell phone's refused to work.

Abigail began to cry and Tim stared out the window feeling his sanity slipping.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Arandi I just wanted to avenge my brother." Abigail said.

"Shawn tried to kill me twice and you wanted to avenge him?"

"You broke him, my brother was the best at everything until he met you and then you became his obsession and he fell." Abigail hissed.

Arandi's laughed. "I loved him and he couldn't take that I was promoted before him and he tried to kill me for that, he was as insane as you are." Arandi yelled and the vase on the mantel crashed to the floor.

Tim's screams followed as Dean now had his arm around his neck. "And you Tim what bullshit did Shawn have you believing?"

"What did you think that Shawn didn't deserve love after what happened? I was his therapist and we fell in love and you took him from me."

"So I was supposed to let him kill Arandi because you loved him?"

"You didn't have to kill him." Tim yelled.

"Yeah there were so many options open at that moment."

The lights went out and then back on and Tim and Abigail were alone again.

"You can't escape." Echoed through the walls.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The knock on the motel room door made them jump and Tim looked through the peep hole. There was a policeman standing there and Tim nearly cried with relief.

With shaking hands he was relieved to find the door opened easily.

"Officer you have to help us….." Tim started and realized anything he said was going to sound insane.

"The station received a call because you missed meetings and haven't been in contact with anyone."

"We have been trapped in here." Tim said.

The officer looked confused since the door was open. "Sir are you ok?"

"No I'm not ok my life has been threatened."

"I can take a report if you would like."

Abigail looked wide eyed, how do you report being threatened by someone that is dead?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The officer was sure these people were high on something the way they were acting. "Look how about I take you down to the station and you can have someone pick you up from there; you will be completely surrounded by police and safe."

Abigail and Tim hurriedly agreed grabbing only what they needed and would send someone to get the rest later.

They followed the officer down to his cruiser and he helped them into his backseat and then went around getting in the car, another officer waiting in the front seat.

The officer pulled into traffic and the cruiser began to pick up speed zipping through traffic.

"Why are you driving fast?" Tim asked and then he was cowering into the seat when the officer locked eyes in the rearview mirror and familiar jade eyes stared at him.

"The fast track to hell." The familiar gravelly voice said and the other officer turned to look at Tim and Abigail and they both screamed seeing Arandi's smiling face. "You'll never escape us."

They were blubbering screaming messes by the time the cruiser pulled into the station.

They blurted confessions left and right on having kidnapped Jensen and hypnotized him with a small chip implanted in his ear with a command word. They confessed to having killed the kidnappers and the guy at the club to frame Jensen.

They had wanted Jensen to believe that he had killed as Dean ending with killing Arandi and suffering in agony for losing her.

Only he had committed suicide by police but still Tim and Abigail had figured that it was justice.

They had no idea that they were going to be haunted by the couple's ghosts and they couldn't take it.

All they had wanted was to avenge a brother and a lover for being taken from them by these people who just couldn't be allowed to live happily ever after while Shawn lay buried and dead because of them.

Johnny, Jade, and Jared stood listening to the nearly hyperventilating pair. They exchanged glances unable to believe that these people had gone so far to avenge a psychotic killer.

Now they were caught and justice could truly be served.

Abigail and Tim sat in an interrogation room having just signed their written confessions.

"It's finally over and Jensen and Arandi can have peace." Jade sighed.

Jared and Johnny nodded seriously.

They walked out of the police station to face the next phase of their lives.

TBC

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading!


	9. RESURECTION

The last chapter for Watchers.

RESURECTION

Jared stood looking in the mirror getting ready for the press conference wishing it was over already. He loved to talk but shit like this unnerved him.

Everything that happened in the last week was going to be wrapped up in a nice little package so the world could get their kicks over with.

Jensen and Arandi finally having the peace they deserved and the world finding out that Jensen had not flipped out and become a murderer.

Jared sighed, the show was probably dead now but for the outcome they had needed it was worth it.

"Jared it's time." A PA said from the door.

"Alright Jensen it's good bye time." Jared whispered and headed out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The large auditorium was filled to capacity, cameras flashed everywhere and questions were flying before anyone was even settled into place.

"Ladies and gentlemen you are here to get the full story of what happened in the murder suicide of Jensen Ackles and Arandi Remington. We ask that you please remain calm and respect the families of all involved." Eric said.

Jared took the podium. "Before any questions are taken there is one thing that must be clarified and we ask that everyone stay calm and understand that it was part of a police investigation to bring murderers to justice and protect loved ones."

Reporters started yelling. "What are you talking about?"

"He's talking about me." Jensen said as he stepped onto the stage and the room erupted into pandemonium shouts and yells of confusion, a thousand flashes going off at once.

Jared took Jensen in his arms and hugged him hard. "Don't' you ever do this shit to me again."

"Tell it to the stalkers." Jensen sighed. "Alright let's do this."

Jensen stepped up to the microphone. "Please everyone I ask that you give me a chance to tell the tale and then I'll take questions."

For the next hour Jensen told the crowd of the plan that had come from the sister and lover of the man that had tried to kill him and Arandi the year before. When he had been kidnapped from the hospital they had taken him to the warehouse to implant the chip and hypnotize him and he had ended up back at the warehouse while he thought he was Dean and he heard the voices. Things had fallen into place then when with investigation by the Remington team it was discovered that Shawn's sister had been involved so the elaborate plan to trap them had ensued.

"As actors we have access to all the things needed to play out the scene of what everyone saw as Arandi's murder and my suicide and thanks to Vancouver officers who should really look into taking up acting and Johnny Remington and our production company we pulled the perfect performance." Jensen explained.

"I'm sorry for any and all anguish caused to our fans but we had to protect ourselves and I understand that a lot of people are going to believe that this was all an overzealous publicity stunt trust me that I would never ever put my family through this if I thought there was another way to get the same end."

"My family has been amazing through this and so has Jared's and I'm sure we will lose many fans but it what I felt necessary to protect my loved ones."

And for another hour he answered questions upon questions.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jensen was standing staring out the window thankful that his life was almost completely back to normal.

It had been one hell of ride especially having to face the press conference to tell the world that his death had been greatly exaggerated.

He prayed that his fans would be as understanding as his family and friends had been.

It had been the only way to catch their killers, faking their own deaths and bringing everyone they could into the loop.

He loved that Eric and everyone from the show had jumped on board without preamble to help them pull off their deaths and then the elaborate set up to make the killing pair believe they were being haunted.

It had all worked but now he was probably jobless.

Jared walked into the room beaming. "Dude our fans rock, it's all over the internet we are forgiven and if the show gets cancelled because of this there will be riots and our moms will probably lead them."

Jensen smiled and Jared stepped up to him shoulder to shoulder to look out the window of the hotel room.

"Speaking of moms we have to have dinner with our families tonight, are you up to it?"" Jared asked.

"With you and Arandi there I'll manage." Jensen sighed. "But then the four of us are choosing a random tropical island and staying there for a month."

"Sounds like a plan." Jared agreed.

They were quiet for a few minutes.

"You put on the performance of a lifetime Jay and won't ever get credit for it." Jensen grinned.

"I have you alive that's the best award I could ever hope to obtain." Jared whispered.

Jensen tried to swallow the lump in his throat.

"I kept telling myself it was all a scene from a show but when I saw you and Arandi covered in fake blood and being zipped up into body bags, I lost it and that was no act." He admitted.

"I thought Arandi was going to have problems staying in character but hell I nearly gave her mouth to mouth she convinced me so well." Jensen shuddered at the memory.

"We did it and it's amazing to know so many people were willing to go out of their way to help us get this done." Jared said in wonder.

"I know and somehow I want to thank every one of them."

"You're alive and I think that is most of what matters to everyone." Jared threw his arm around his best friend.

"Jared I need you to know that you're being here for me, for us the way you were means more than I can ever say." Jensen murmured.

"Jen you know that I would do anything for you especially if it means keeping you happy and safe." Jared felt the lump in his throat. "What they tried to do to you oh my God I wanted to kill them with my bare hands and to think that if you hadn't found your way to that warehouse as Dean it would have ended like they planned and…..and….." Jared couldn't say it.

"We got them Jared we got them because they didn't realize how much I loved Arandi and that no matter how hard they tried I would never hurt her like that, it's insane though to know that Dean really is locked up in here in me."

"It explains how you do the role so well."

Jensen leaned closer to Jared and they stood for a long time staring out to the bustle of life going on outside, relishing each other's presence with tears in their eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jensen walked into the hotel room where Arandi was just stepping out of the shower to start getting ready for the dinner.

"Mmm perfect timing." He murmured hugging her from behind and kissing her neck.

"So are you going to not talk about it ever to me?" She asked.

Jensen huffed. "Arandi I have had to tell the entire world over and over again."

She turned to face him. "We lived it baby and we can't put it behind us if we don't talk about it."

Jensen sighed heavily running his hand through his hair. "We lived it alright and I can't stop seeing you lying there covered in blood because I shot you. I kept telling myself that you were acting just part of scene but then I thought what if when I thought I was Dean I had switched guns and you were really dead somehow I stayed in character praying it would all come together.'

"And it did." Arandi soothed him.

"Still baby it scares me how easily they were able to bring Dean out of me and make him real and how I really could have hurt you."

"Jensen do you really want to empower those people to mess up your life?"

"Hell no." He growled.

"Good then let's get dirty so that we can get clean again." She smiled pulling off the towel she was wrapped in.

Jensen sighed pulling her close and kissing her.

"I love you." They said at the same time and fell into passion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jensen and Jared had had an extravagant meal prepared for their families and they all sat at one huge table.

All had been forgiven and the Ackles family was beyond happy that Jensen was alive and well.

Jensen and Jared looked around seeing everyone laughing and getting along just like one huge family which they were as close as both men were.

Their mommas thought the world of Arandi and Jade which dragged Johnny and his whole team right into the mix of family also.

Jensen kept his eyes on Arandi, taking her in so glad they had come together and fought for what they shared.

He stood up and got everyone's attention. "Once again I'd like to thank all of you for being there for us in this time of our lives and since I'm not really sure how long it will be before we are together like this again well Jared and it thought this would be the best time to tell you all a secret.

"You two are in love and running off to get married where ever it is legal to marry another man?" Colt called out.

Jared hugged Jensen's waist. "We've been discovered." He squealed.

Jensen laughed. "As much as I love Jared and would love to have kids with him it's just not fair to our mothers so…"

Jared stood up next to Jensen and pulled Arandi and Jade to their feet facing them.

They both went to one knee pulling ring boxes from their pockets.

Arandi and Jade stood agape trembling.

"Arandi there is no one that I want to be part of my life more than you, you complete me, make me whole and so, so happy please do me the honor of becoming my wife." Jensen said grandly presenting her the ring.

"Jade I don't even remember how I survived without you and I hope that I never have to even try to figure it out ever. If you can tolerate me will you marry me?" Jared grinned.

The sisters looked at each other beaming with tears in their eyes and both said yes.

Jensen and Jared stood up and slipped the rings on their fiancés fingers feeling as if they had just been handed the keys to happiness.

Their moms couldn't be happier as the room erupted with cheers and applause. The celebration was on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Isn't the honeymoon supposed to happen after the wedding?" Jared asked as they walked along the beach.

"We need this vacation and besides weddings do all kinds of wedding rehearsals why not a honeymoon rehearsal?"

"You have a point." Jared grinned. "That one part I don't mind rehearsing.

"Over and over again." Jensen grinned back.

"Don't we have any say in this?" Arandi asked.

"Well you do when it's your turn right now it's all about J2 loving." Jared batted his eyes at Jensen.

"Yeah don't you see we are secretly marrying each other and then it's going to be the honeymoon of all honeymoons." Jensen sighed.

Arandi and Jade giggled seeing their men happy and back to normal.

"There will be no fan fiction allowed on the honeymoon." Jade said.

"Who's going to have time for that?" Jensen growled pulling Arandi into a hot kiss.

"You two always make time for that." Jade huffed.

"I do it for Jensen." Jared sighed. "Don't tell him but I love you more."

"You won't be saying that when you're trying to sit tomorrow." Jensen drawled wagging his brows.

"Speaking of J2 loving, guys I figured out a way to raise money for that charity event you guys were planning for the different medical researches."

"I'm listening." Jensen said.

"You two joke around a lot about your fans taking the J2 thing overboard but your fans would pay out the ass to see you two kiss so I think if we set the bar at how much money you want to raise and that the world will get to see the two J's kissing if the goal is met well then….."

Jensen and Jared exchanged glances.

"That's actually a great idea." Jensen agreed. "So we'll set the bar at about ten million and I think we might get half of that which would still be great."

Arandi and Jade looked at each other, their men were really clueless.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"We raised nearly thirteen million." Arandi said excitedly.

"Which means what?" Jared asked nervously.

"Which means you and Jensen have to make out hot and heavy in front of a camera for three whole minutes." Jade laughed.

"I didn't think we'd actually get that far." Jensen said biting on his thumb nail.

"I tried to tell you more of your fan base wants to see you two kiss than you believe."

"Alright then, they have been there for us now we'll be there for them."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jensen and Jared sat on a hotel bed with a laptop between them reading.

"Really guys?" Arandi huffed.

"We're trying to get in the mood." Jensen defended.

"Whatever now go get made up and pretty for the cameras boys."

They had never felt so nervous about a role in their lives but this was a roll to please their fans that had come through for them.

They could do this just a three minute kiss between best friends.

The cameras set up and both of them looking rather hot they debated on whether they should kiss standing or sitting and who should instigate as they got more nervous by the second.

"Alright show time guys."

The men stood in front of the camera thanking everyone who had donated and with nervous laughter they met half way and began to kiss.

At first it was chaste and shy but suddenly Jared's hand was holding the back of Jensen's head and one of Jensen's hands was in Jared's hair and another on the small of his back.

It became quite evident when tongues became involved and Jensen had Jared against a wall.

Jared's moan and a gasp from someone else made Jensen remember where they were and he pulled back putting his forehead to Jared's. "Did we make the three minutes?" He whispered.

"You're good guys." The director shouted. "You're damn good."

It turned out that they had gone nearly seven minutes and no one had bothered to yell cut.

Within minutes the thirteen million dollar kiss was worldwide news and Jensen and Jared joked about it.

The second they were alone they grabbed their fiancés and headed to their rooms. They exchanged quick smiles before the doors closed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jensen had barely gotten Arandi through the door to their room before he was pulling her skirt up and bending her over and ravishing her hot and heavy.

He knew he couldn't hide the fact that kissing Jared like that had turned him on more than he would ever admit out loud.

He made love to her until he was spent and they lay in each other's arms now tired and sated.

"After all this time you had no idea it would be so hot did you?" Arandi asked.

Jensen blushed. "Kissing my best friend? No of course not."

Arandi turned on the TV and of course the kiss heard around the world was on and Jensen watched in fascination. Holy crap it was even hot to watch and he wondered how many people in the world had gotten off with that video.

"Everyone in that room went home to get off." Arandi laughed.

"Our parents watched that." Jensen shuddered knowing he and Jared were getting an earful from their mommas.

"I think they donated too." Arandi giggled.

"I wouldn't be surprised one bit especially our little sisters and speaking of sisters just how much did you and Jade invest?"

"I don't have to pay to see that just a couple of bottles of tequila." She sighed before adding. "A couple of thousand each."

Jensen pulled her into a kiss and somehow he was able to go one more round.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Their first day back on the set and everyone was happy and already they had been given the news that the show was signed up for another season.

They were happy they loved doing the show and steady work was never a bad thing.

Their weddings were set for the following summer and all was good again.

"Our lives are back on track Jay bird." Jensen sighed happily.

"Yeah they are but don't you wonder if there someone else out there ready to stalk again." Jared asked worriedly.

"Not that I wish that on anyone but I would hope that they would be bored with me." Jensen shuddered. "Besides Jared I don't want to spend the rest of my life looking over my shoulder, I want to live."

"I want you to live too." Jared sighed putting his arm around Jensen's shoulders.

"We're going to live." Jensen added. "Ecstatically ever after, the end."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thank you for reading!

I'm not sure yet if I will do another story in this series or not, I have no ideas for one at the moment.


End file.
